


[podfic] Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye

by galwednesday, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Office, Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Humor, I'm so happy that was already a tag, M/M, Office Party, Pet Names, Podfic, of widely varying levels of schmoop, recorded outdoors on my balcony when it was 102°F outside during the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bucky took the other flute. “There more where this came from, or is this a one-and-done kind of deal?"“It’s an open bar,” Clint said.“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky said, and drained half his glass in one gulp. “Steve, I take it back, your holiday parties are the best.”“Told you. I’m hitting the appetizer table before the brie wheel runs out, you want anything, sweetpea?”“Yeah, get me five of everything wrapped in bacon.”“On it, lambykins.”“Thanks, fucknugget.”Tony choked on his champagne.





	[podfic] Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626581) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff and Humor, Pet Names, of widely varying levels of schmoop, Alternate Universe - Office, Office Party, Bets & Wagers, Affectionate Insults, I'm so happy that was already a tag, recorded outdoors on my balcony when it was 102°F outside during the summer

 **Length:**  00:13:12

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Snoogums-Boogums,%20You're%20the%20Apple%20of%20my%20Eye_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
